


second chances

by jongshyuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Second Chances, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongshyuns/pseuds/jongshyuns
Summary: "can you give us another try? i miss you,"





	second chances

**Author's Note:**

> soft markhyuck to make up for all the  
> angst i put them through uwu sorry it's  
> so short~~

_ second chances are a beautiful thing  _ is what donghyuck thinks as he stands in front of the door to mark and yukhei’s shared room, his hands nervously pulling at the ends of his slightly too long sleeves.

he never knocks to be invited in, instead opening the door slowly and peeking his head inside and whispering a soft ‘hi’ before fully entering the room. donghyuck sees mark sitting on his bed, the sunlight that’s filtering through the blinds casting a soft glow on him. he’s so beautiful.

mark’s mouth turns upright in a smile as donghyuck sits across from his with his knees drawn up to his chest, and he can’t help but smile back at his hyung. his mind rushes in a million directions as he tries to formulate something to say, but as soon as he catches mark’s eyes, his mind goes blank.

“is there something you wanted?”

donghyuck nodded shyly, biting his lower lip as he hesitantly reached out to grab mark’s hand and lace their fingers together. displays of affection like this aren’t unusual between them, always having an arm around the other’s shoulder or hands touching ever so slightly during vlives or broadcasts.

“take your time if you need it, hyuck, don’t feel pressured,”

a slight weight was lifted at mark’s reassurance and he opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. he couldn’t meet mark’s gaze anymore, casting his eyes downwards at their connected hands, “i’m still in love with you, mark” the words felt heavy on his tongue and he didn’t wait for a response before continuing, “can you give us another try? i miss you,”

there weren’t any words mark had to say, the tight embrace he held donghyuck in told him more than enough. he felt mark’s lips against the top of his head before he drew back, looking at him with a gentle expression.

a warm feeling spread across donghyuck’s entire body and he smiled for the first time in days. he was truly happy now, and he wouldn’t let this feeling go.


End file.
